Scott Tracy
'''Scott Tracy '''is one of the protagonists from the 2015 Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. He is the pilot of Thunderbird 1 and a First responder, and leader of International Rescue replacing his father, Jeff Tracy. Thunderbirds Are Go Scott has the most rescues than any of the Tracy clan, his role as leader of International Rescue means that he is always usually the first person on the scene and has the situation assesed before he or his brothers begin the rescue. Season 1 In Ring of Fire: Part 1, After Brains had performed some modifications on Thunderbird 1, Scott took off to help stabilise Sealab I with Thunderbird 2 so that Gordon could evacuate the crew. later on Scott and his brothers receive messages from the man that was responsible for their father's crash, The Hood, In Ring of Fire: Part 2, After the Hood set off earthquakes around the Ring of Fire, Scott and Virgil were sent to Taipei to prevent a solar collector dish from burning the town. Scott donned a jetpack and headed inside the dish, but Brains' schematics were out of date of the mirrors could could be turned away from the town. After hearing workers in the dish, Virgil was sent in to rescue them while Scott cut through the dish's support arm, sending the dish crashing to the ground. However the heat had fried Scott's jetpack, and he had to remote pilot Thunderbird 1 to break his fall.In Space Race, Scott called into Alan to see how his space junk duty was going, before returning to the building fire he was currently attending with Gordon.In Crosscut, Scott is sent out to a South African mine when John in Thunderbird 5 detects a radiation leak. He goes to shut down the mine, but investigates further when he realisations that a radiation suit is missing. He discovers Marion van Arkel, the daughter of the mine's former owner, who came to collect uranium for an unknown bidder. Marion shows Scott a secret way up via a staircase, but the staircase ends halfway up the exit. Using Thunderbird 1's cable, Scott manages to hoist the two of them up, but Marion's uranium is dragging them down. After she nearly falls, she realises that she has to dump it and does so. Outside, a storm is brewing and Scott can't keep Thunderbird 1 steady, putting both their lives in danger. The cable snaps, but thankfully Virgil in the Mole shows up just in time to save them. Season 2 Season 3 Personality & Traits Scott is as selfless, brave, and even as humorous as his siblings, on and off the job. He is highly intelligent and imaginative when it comes to working with what he has and coming up with ideas swiftly. He is overall friendly to rescue victims, even if they are being difficult like Marion Van Arkel was (Crosscut), whom Scott managed to put up with and reason with, and he was even kind enough to find her a job. However, since he is more easily swayed by his emotions, Scott can be more reckless and less user friendly; He nearly punched Professor Harold in the face after hearing his total disconcern for the lives of Gordon, Parker and Penelope, and he probably would have done if Virgil wasn't there to restrain him. He is not afraid to doubt his family; occasionally telling Virgil or Alan not to come with him on rescue missions. A notable example of this is when he was very tempted to press the big red button that stops the train in like a "brick wall", instead of letting Brains stop it in a more complex and time-consuming, but much safer way. Scott often knows his limits though, which is why he took Brains with him (Runaway). Scott can joke around during mission like his brothers, but he takes his work at International Rescue very seriously deep down, and even claimed to Virgil that it is the only thing that keeps him going after the heartbreaking disappearance of his father. (Recharge) Scott is friendly to his allies and is proud of his brothers, and there are scenes that portray him as the most leader-like. When his brothers were having an argument about being unable to save the crew of CIR.R.U.S. (Skyhook), Scott was the one who stopped the yelling, and was the one who calmly told them that they must accept their failure. Physical Appearance Scott have the same facial features as his original counterpart but with brown hair,for his mission suit is a blue jumpsuit with a Trauma Kit,Holographic Emitters ,Remote Operation Controllers, Spare Grapple Packs and a Grapple Launcher, and for Specialzed Equlpments, a Jetpack and Grapple Gadget, all of his equipment is silver and light blue. For Casual Wear, Scott wear a blue button-downed shirt, blue pants and grey tennis shoes. Relationships His Father, Jeff Tracy Scott loves and admired his father just as he loves his siblings, as his eldest son Scott in charge of International Rescue due to his's disappearance, not only that Scott along with the rest of his family miss him terribly. John Tracy Scott and John are very good friends and teammates of International Rescue,besides having different jobs with John being the space monitor and Scott being a first responder and leader of International Rescue, both of them are intelligent in many ways, John using tactical and calculations while Scott is coming up with ideas swiftly. They also both behave emotionally different, this was shown in (Slingshot) with John returning to Tracy Island to tell the possible deaths of Alan and Kayo, Scott was the first to comfort him, John also is pending of Scott's leadership always coming to him with a situation. Virgil Tracy Scott and Virgil are an ideal duo for rescue missions, think to Virgil's realistic and logical thinking and the more headstrong Scott of course, and pilots for thunderbird 1 and thunderbird 2, Because of his ignorance and most heedless, Virgil acts like the voice of reason to Scott, this was shown in Crosscut, Fireflash and Recharge, Despite this, they both respect and love each other very much. Gordon Tracy Alan Tracy